


Whetstone

by Hawkflight



Series: Vices & Virtues [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: She wasn't thinking straight; she knew that, but vengeance sounded so sweet.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Vices & Virtues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Whetstone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Spoilers for RWBY Volume 7 Episode 6 within! Don't read if you still need to catch up!
> 
> I just wanted to get this out real quick, I'm still writing the next chapter for Moonstruck but it should be out in the next couple days. In the meantime enjoy a much healthier ship!

_"Watch out!"_

That had been the moment the room went dark, that everyone panicked as soon as the screams started. It didn't matter if they were faunus or human, the emotion spread like wildfire. And no one wanted to stay still and get cut down trying to look for the offender.

It was hard to believe Penny would do it. The Protector of Mantle suddenly turning on them? What a horrible joke. But the footage... that didn't lie. It was Penny Polendina cutting those people down, it was Penny who shoved her to the stage floor and it was Penny who... sliced into Fiona.

If she ignored that instance of a purple aura flashing through the air to her beloved she could believe it. Afterall, who had the technological know how to forge such brutal footage? Besides Ironwood and he had no reason to frame one of his own for such a crime. Did he?

There was no logic involved in such a conclusion, but... Robyn couldn't care less. She _needed_ something to take her anger out on and Ironwood was a consistent pest in her eyes. It was insane that he would do such a thing, but he was still hiding secrets from her. Like what they were really doing with Amity Tower. So really, how many more secrets was there? Did the person with the violet aura work for him? Was he trying to get his old friend a Council seat of his own in exchange for not booting Ironwood out?

That was a possibility.

And she clinged to it like a stubborn fool. The same way she clung to Fiona's hand on that stage as the young faunus' aura flickered in and out. It seemed just as confused as her from the attack. It was the biggest mystery to her.

The people down in the crowd didn't have an aura to protect them, they were as vulnerable as a rabbit caught out of it's hole. But Fiona was a huntress, whoever... _whatever_ had attacked her cut through her like she had none.

A semblance perhaps, her mind whispered. But her heart only clenched in fear of the woman she might have lost that night if she hadn't had an aura to help her recovery.

She wasn't thinking straight; she knew that **,** but vengeance sounded so sweet.


End file.
